


Playing with Knives

by Blues_Stash



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FAHC, Knifeplay, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blues_Stash/pseuds/Blues_Stash
Summary: When you're a former mercenary, now member of the feared FAHC, vanilla sex just seems so... boring.





	Playing with Knives

Ryan first discovers knife play was something he would enjoy in a hostage situation. Not an ideal time to get turned on, some fuck-wit holding you at knife point. But he was bored. The idiot didn't dare kill him. His hand was shaking just pointing the knife at him.

So Ryan’s mind had wandered. Had gone back to the previous night of debauchery with Jeremy. It was always fun with Jeremy. He loved to please even when he was in charge.

He had started imagining Jeremy holding the knife. His voice low and threatening instead of this fuck-wit’s wavering snivel. And then oops, hmm, well that was awkward. He'd need to talk to Jeremy when he get home.  
Speaking of, the cavalry should have been arriving in 3... 2... 

"Drop it you fucking cunt!"

There they were.

\---

They talked. They agreed on trying it out. They got the equipment required. Ryan himself having minimal influence over that part. He wanted the surprise of it.

Besides...

_What was the worst that could happen?_

It was a few days later they decided to try it. Waited for the others to go out getting shit faced. They were surprised Jeremy wasn't joining them. Then realised Ryan had bailed too and gave the pair knowing looks as they left them to their night.

They didn't have to be quiet. They had two floors of a high rise to themselves.

But something about what they had planned and the emptiness of the penthouse hushed them. The anticipation clear in the tightness of both their bodies. And the erection currently making itself known in Ryan’s pants.

They were both still fully clothed when Jeremy pushed him back onto the bed. Straddling him and pinning Ryan’s chest with his hands. Scratching through the t-shirt as he licked his lips absentmindedly. As he thought over what they were about to do.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely."

"Safe word?"

"You know I’m not going to use it."

"Ryan, safe word."

"Backpack."

"Good boy." And there it was. That shift in tone. Jeremy’s grin going predatory, he reached over Ryan for the handcuffs on the bedside table. They'd set everything up beforehand. There was no way in hell Jeremy was going to let Ryan use the proper handcuffs either. Not this first time. The quick release on the cuffs was more for Jeremy’s peace of mind than Ryan’s. They both knew Ryan was a glutton for punishment. Knew that was why they were about to do... _this_.

Jeremy cuffed Ryan to the headboard, the click of them ensnaring his wrists making Ryan shudder.

"Patience. Come on now. We're not even at the fun part yet." And _fuck_ he loved the way Jeremy could talk sometimes. The way it made him forget he was the all feared vagabond; instead he was just some toy for Jeremy to play with. To use and break as he wished.

Jeremy paused for a moment then, seeing Ryan’s distant gaze, the hitch in his breath.

"Colour?"

"Green. Come on Jeremy, hurry up _please_."

He grabbed a small paring knife first. The blade dulled but still enough to slice through the fabric of Ryan’s shirt. His breath caught as he felt the point of the blade ghost across his sternum. Tease a line, the faintest scratch, a promise of what was to come.

Jeremy put the knife down and ran his hands greedily over Ryan’s chest, tangling in his ridiculously shaped chest hair and scratching at skin. Avoiding his nipples though, he knew what Ryan liked. Knew he should prolong this. And Ryan knew he knew, evident by his desperate whimper when Jeremy purposefully circled his nipples, enough to make Ryan shudder but not enough stimulation to make him _really_ enjoy it.

The knife came back then. Ryan figured jeremy would go for his jeans next but instead the smaller man scraped the blade across Ryan’s stomach. It made his breath catch, made him crane his next to get as good a view as possible. He wanted to see Jeremy toy with him. Connect the scrape of skin to Jeremy’s awed face, the way his eyes lit up as he realised he was affecting Ryan. The way he grew braver, pressing the flat of the blade against Ryan’s chest, locking eyes with Ryan and grinning.

Ryan nodded and Jeremy reached for another knife. Larger. Still something you would probably find in a kitchen. Still dulled. But Jeremy was finding his feet now, drew lines down Ryan’s arms with it, the stark white from the pressure truly beautiful against Ryan’s flushed skin. He pressed it to the hollow of Ryan’s throat, their eyes locked, and Ryan swallowed, the first to blink. Jeremy pressed down, let Ryan feel a little pressure on his airway before pulling back again, pulling that knife aside too. They were both panting already. Worked up and exhilarated. How far could they take it? Could they?

Jeremy reached for yet another dulled knife and ryan huffed in frustration.

"Jeremy, please. The others will be back before you even cut me at this rate."

"Did I say you could speak?"

"You gonna punish me for it?"

And always the dilemma whenever Ryan said that. He’s smirking, eyebrow raised. Jeremy "punishing" him was exactly what Ryan wanted. Either Ryan got away with snark or he got exactly what he wanted.

So Jeremy gave it to him. Grabbed a scalpel and pressed it to Ryan’s sternum, pausing as the first drop of blood beaded scarlet against the gleaming metal.

"Colour?"

And here was Jeremy’s game. Taking it painfully slow. He knew his partner well, knew Ryan was all for this. But he liked to be able to slow things down, make Ryan desperate and pleading.

"Green. Fucking green!"

"Just checking." Now it was Jeremy’s turn to be smug as he sliced a shallow line down the centre of Ryan’s torso. Ryan threw his head back and groaned at the feeling of it. Arched his back trying to push the blade deeper. He wanted to feel it, wanted the sting to bite harder. But Jeremy was good at pulling back, leaving him with only a fraction of the mark Ryan wanted. Needed.

Their game sped up after the first slice. Jeremy couldn’t help it really. Ryan was putting on a performance. Moaning and shuddering and _begging_.  
Constant mutterings of "deeper, more, please give me more," as Jeremy made artwork of the other’s chest. They were both painted in sweat and Ryan’s blood. Had been rutting against each other through the layers of fabric for some time.

Finally, Jeremy lost patience. He dismounted Ryan and undid the bound man's jeans, sliding a hand in to grip Ryan’s aching cock.

"All this from a bit of blood? You're a thirsty fuck tonight Ryan. Do you really think you've done enough to deserve this?" He gave a stroke of Ryan’s member and the other bucked and whimpered.

"I don’t think you have. I haven't heard you scream once. Maybe I should bleed you like a pig, it might make you squeal like one"

"Do it. Do it and I'll scream this whole building down. I promise"

"You better."

He kept hold of Ryan’s dick, swirling lazy spirals across Ryan’s skin with the knife in his left hand. Not as neat as before, the blade slowly dulling and in his offhand. But Ryan started to moan, mewling for more.

Jeremy obliged.

He pressed the knife into Ryan’s bicep and twisted it, making Ryan cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He did it again and again. Each time giving a stroke along Ryan’s cock, each time making Ryan beg for more. He traced a faint line across Ryan’s throat and the other shuddered, panting like a dog. He could cut deeper, bathe in Ryan’s blood. But not yet.

Not yet.

He scored deep lines in Ryan’s other arm, thumbing the slit of his cock, ryan desperately fucking into Jeremy’s hand. His thrusts were starting to get erratic and still Jeremy marked him, Ryan’s pleas music to his ears

Then something in Ryan snapped and he threw his head back, arching as he screamed through his release. Or started to. As soon as he exposed his throat, Jeremy dropped his current knife and grabbed one he had saved. A serrated hunting knife he’d readied for this purpose. As Ryan came in Jeremy’s hand, screaming his name, Jeremy slit his throat.

The scream changed to a gurgle, but the bliss never left Ryan’s eyes even as the light faded from them. Jeremy sat back and let out the breath he’d been holding. His partner dead beside him. "Fucking hell ryan..."

What had he done.

He released the restraints and curled beside his partner’s corpse, taking Ryan’s limp hand, Jeremy hid his face against Ryan’s blood marred chest. Fucking hell…

Eventually, he felt the other squeeze his hand and he looked up into soft blue eyes.

"Hey."

"Hey," Jeremy croaked back.

"You could’ve showered."

"Didn’t want to leave you."

"C’mere."

Ryan enveloped Jeremy in a hug, carding through his hair and telling him how well he did, how much Ryan enjoyed it. "So well, you did so well Jeremy."

He wasn't sure when he started crying. It was probably just the relief that Ryan was okay, right?

Ryan kissed his tears away, placing a gentle hand on Jeremy’s cheek. He leaned in to the touch, savouring the warmth of life still flowing through Ryan’s veins.

"Come on, let's go get a shower and I'll return the favour okay? Then we'll sleep. Sound good?"

"Sounds good."

And off they went, Ryan leading Jeremy, not letting go even once they had both fallen asleep.

They'd always be there for each other.


End file.
